son of a thief
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: first yu-gi-oh fic. NOT yaoi. ryous father leaves the country and bakura becomes ryous father. ooc bakura. rated t for latter chapters. father son thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! First yu-gi-oh fic so flames and constructive criticism welcome. I don't own yu-gi-oh at all. All rights to respected owners. This is NOT a yaoi. At all. It's a Bakura and Ryou father son thing. Bakura will be out if character in most parts of this. The prologue will make more sense in chapter one.  
Prologue  
Fire crackled in the dark adobe dwelling. It cast shadows on the wall and illuminated a scruffy, black haired man. The man sat facing a wooden door. He occasionally looked out the window at the cool Egyptian night sky. Just then the door banged open and a tan skinned child around the age of six burst in. He had spikey white hair with two spikes on top looking like devil horns and red eyes. He was snickering madly as he closed the door behind him. The smirking child's face turned to fear as the man started to get up. Fire crackled from the fire.

"Where have you been!"The man said garbing the boy by his hair.

"Hey let go!"The boy shrieked batting at the mans hands.

"What were you doing?!"The man snapped shaking the poor child around.

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything! ahhhh!"The child shrieked.

"You were thieving again! Weren't you!"The man gave the boy a hard shake "You know the pharaohs guards are roaming around! Your risking the entire family with your antics!".

"I wasn't thieving!"The child cried out.

"Just like your mother."The man muttered dropping the kid "both of you were to risky. One day you'll end up like her.".

The child narrowed his red eyes at him and snapped "What happened to mom was an accident! How dare you insult her!".

The man wheeled on him and slapped him. The boy fell to the floor by the fire rubbing his stinging face. He glared daggers at the man.  
"mom would have wonted me to help provide for this family."The child said.

"Your being to risky. You'll be caught and then we'll all be caught. Your putting everyone in danger Bakura!" The man said.

Bakura ran over to the corner where his bed was and buried himself under the covers. He cried. He didn't mean to be a thief. His mom wouldn't wont this. He had to steal because his family was struggling. He didn't wont this. His only family left was his father. But, his father didn't care about him. He only cared that he got caught because the pharaoh would hunt him down and capture him and his father. Then his father would be in trouble. The boy cried himself to sleep in the fire lit corner. He knew things wouldn't get any better. And how right he was.

Twelve years latter-

"Get him!" A voice called out "Thief! Thief! He's raided the palace.".

The white haired eighteen year old rushed down a side ally panting. He was carrying a brown sack over his shoulder.

"Were did he go?!"A palace guard shouted.

The teen, Bakura, grinned as he continued running. He had ditched them again! He skidded around a corner and dipped under a canvased cellar door. Inside, a dark musty room was hidden. It had a dirt packed floor. Bakura went over to a group of old wooden barrels stacked in a corner and pushed one aside. Under it was a loose piece of dirt. He lifted it up and placed the sack in the hole and covered it back up. Foot steps pounded by outside the hideout and Bakura held his breath. They passed by. He slid the barrel into place and headed over to the dirt packed wall and slid a section of it over. It revealed a smaller chamber in witch he entered. The room was a small and had dirt packed walls. He slid the dirt back into place and grinned maliciously. Tonight he would ensure his revenge on the pharaoh! That wretched Pharaoh had taken everything from him. Eight years ago the Pharaohs soldiers had come to the small so called "thief village" he lived at. They ravaged it and burned it down to the ground in search of counterfeit. They had taken everything. He was the only survivor of the village. He had sworn revenge on the culprit that had been behind the attack. The Pharaoh. That wrenched Pharaoh! He would seal the pharaohs soul in his millennium item. He was going to use the millennium ring he had just stolen from the palace to do this. It contained shadow magic. He waited for night to fall.

Line break-  
Bakura silently crept past the guards with the sack. He slipped up the stairs and into the kings study. The door clicked shut behind him. The pharaoh who was crouched over an important papyrus document whipped around to see the blood red eyes of the thief king glaring at him. He glared back as he stood to face him.

"What are you doing in the palace thief?"Pharaoh said glaring with so much hatred at his enemy that if it was anyone besides Bakura they would probably drop dead.

"Revenge."Bakura glared back at him with equal hatred.

He opened the sack and pulled out the millennium ring. Pharaoh gasped in horror and shock. Bakaura put the ring around his neck and laughed as it glowed with power.

"What are you doing!"Pharaoh cried out "You don't know the evil shadow magic that millennium ring holds.".

Bakura laughed as he commanded the shadows with his new found power. The puzzle around Pharaohs neck lit up.

"My revenge Pharaoh, trapping your soul in that puzzle forever!"Bakura laughed.

"Stop! You don't know what your doing? Why?"Pharaoh said fear evident on his face.

"Your soldiers invaded my home. They burned the small village were we lived. You killed everyone."Bakura snapped at him.

No statement had ever had so much malice and hate put into it. Pharaoh was speechless as his soul was sucked out of his body and transferred to the labyrinth of his puzzle. His form clasped on the floor, soulless. Bakura laughed but his laugh soon turned to a fearful gasp. The millennium ring glowed as he closed his eyes. A brilliant glow lit the room up and then retreated into the ring. Bakura's now soulless form stood till a minute before clasping. The plan had worked but the ring had backfired on him as well. His soul was now trapped in the ring for eternity.  
End.  
Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Virtual tacos for all reviewers! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All rights to respected owners. It is just a father son story with out of character Bakura. NO YAOI AT ALL. No matter how much you may think it is, it's NOT. Flames and constructive criticism are very welcome. Please enjoy. Rate and review. Saving Nny will be updated very soon. Sorry for the wait on that.  
Chapter one.  
Ryou sat in his dark room sniffling. The shadows cast an eerie light on the walls making nightmarish shapes appear and vanish as if they were hunting the boy. Ryou was scared for he was all alone in the apartment. His father had left the white haired nine year old to look after himself once again as he was headed back to America. Ryou cried into his pillow in the darkness, scared and lonely. Abandon. His father left for work all the time but, every time he left Ryou felt even more abandon than before. The only object proving his father had even came home was a strange gold colored ring with a triangle in the middle and some odd looking spikes on the bottom. Ryou's dad had left it because he had dubbed it worthless. Fools gold. Ryou had taken it because it was the only thing of his fathers he could cling to. Now it sat unceremoniously on the desk reminding the poor boy of his sad fate. How could his father leave a nine year old boy to fend for himself? If Ryou had looked behind him, he might have noticed the shadows forming into a shape of something. Or someone. The shadowy figure looked around at his new surroundings. What was this place? How did he get here? Then he noticed the sniffling figure on the bed. Slowly he inched closer. Closer still. Dim lighting from the moon outside the window revealed a young boy laying on a bed. The moonlight turned his white hair to silver. Why was this mortal sad? The shadowy figure wondered why he even cared. Perhaps it reminded him of someone or something long ago? The figure crept forward to peer down at the child. It appeared he was still unnoticed by him. So he decided to make his presence known.

"why are you upset?"He asked.

Ryou looked up at the sound of a voice. His tears dried and he began to shiver as he slowly worked up the courage to turn around. Maybe the voice was just his imagination. After all he did here it in his head. But his worst fear was confirmed when he turned around and saw a shadowy figure looking down on him. He began to quake and tears brimmed in his eyes. The figure backed off a couple steps. Something about him intimidated Ryou and scared him. Even in the moonlight the figure was still nearly as dark as the room itself.

"W-Who are you?"Ryou whimpered sobbed.

The figure studied Ryou as if inspecting a dangerous animal. The boy had white fuzzed out hair with coco brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. The boy appeared to be scared of him. Well it isn't everyday a stranger finds himself in your house is it? He decided to answer the boys question, provided he answered his.

"Bakura."He said.

The boy looked slightly less afraid now that the potential threat had a name. But he still coward on the bed in fear.

"I-I'm Ryou. W-Why are you here Bakura?"Ryou said, voice shaking.

"Why are you sad?"Bakura countered.

"My dad left for America again."Ryou said.

"That's all! That's nothing to cry about! You still have your mother to watch you!"Bakura said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy was crying because his father left for a little while!?

"M-my mother's dead."Ryou said shaking silently.

The room fell quiet once again as Bakura assessed the situation. Did that mean the boy was left alone to fend for himself? Who would abandon there young child like that and run off. Was he abandon for good?

"Surely your being watched by someone? How long will your dad be away?"He snapped rather angrily.

"No. Dad usually leaves me hear alone."Ryou said sadly.

The dark figures eyes glowed blood red as rage won out. Bakura was very mad. Madder than ever before. Ryou hid under the blankets in fear. Bakura was scaring him more than anything ever had.

"How dare anyone leave there young children alone like this! Ra help him if we ever meet because i swear i will feed him to the shadows! Ra dam his soul!"Bakura nearly shouted.

He then went on to curse in several language's most of witch Ryou failed to understand. Finally, he calmed down enough to confront the boy. Ryou shivered as Bakura sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure why he cared or why he decided to protect him. Maybe he felt sorry for him? He had no idea why, but he felt as if he should father the boy in his real fathers absence. So he gently reached out to him. Ryou pulled away frightened. But it soon became apparent that Bakura was offering him comfort. He let himself be pulled closer to him. Bakura dried his tears and patted him on the shoulder. He made the biggest decision of his life at that moment. He was going to father the boy.  
End.  
Hope you liked chapter one. Constructive criticism and flames welcome. First yu-gi-oh fic. It's not going to turn into yaoi i promise. Sorry if it kinda seemed like that in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Invader butterfree -I don't own yu-gi-oh. This ISN'T yaoi at.  
Bakura -well it sure as hell sounds like it.  
Invader Butterfree -well it's not.  
Bakura -i care for no one especially my hikari.  
Ryou -i don't mind. I'm finally getting screen time without getting beat up!  
Invader butterfree -wow...we're going to get some very angry reviews about that last comment.  
Bakura -i'm going to tie you to a chair hikari.  
Ryou -eep! Save me please. (runs away)  
Bakura-(chases him)  
Invader butterfree -enjoy the chapter. And remember constructive criticism and flames are very

Ryou -One last thing. Thank you to YamiBakura1988 for the reviews! You rock!

welcome.  
Chapter two  
The rising sun shinned through the curtains into Ryou's room as the young boy stretched and yawned. He looked around looking for the mysterious figure from the night before. Unfortunately, he was alone. He then realized he was wearing the strange ring his father had left. It hung around his neck on a brown cord. The white haired boy shook his head and lept out of bed. He headed across the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. A strange scent came from the kitchen as he approached it.

"Good morning Ryou!" a familiar voice spoke to the nine year old in his head.

"Who are you?"Ryou said.

"You don't have to talk out loud. It would appear we can communicate telepathy."The voice said.

Ryou was scared. This wasn't normal in any situation at all. What was happening?

"Don't panic! I won't talk to you over "mind link" if it scares you Ryou."The voice said.

Ryou shook. He had to get to school. The scent coming from the kitchen was stronger now. It smelled like waffles and eggs. Ryou slowly approached the room. Someone was in his house and he wasn't sure who.

"Hey Ryou!"A white haired teen around eighteen said.

He had two spikes of white hair on his head representing devil horns and he had red eyes.

"Who are you?"Ryou said quietly.

"Don't you remember?"The teen said his eyes turning confused "Last night.".

"T-That wasn't a dream?"Ryou thought.

"No."The teens voice echoed in his head.

"You were the shadowy figure last night."Ryou said frightened.

"Yeah. You probably didn't recognize me not being a shadow and all. You should eat breakfast and get ready for school."He said.

"W-what's your name? Why are you here? Please don't hurt me."Ryou said.

"Name's Bakura. Not sure how i got here though."He laughed at Ryou's uncomfortableness "Something that has to do with the millennium ring...i can't quiet recall though.".

As he said said the last sentence, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. Ryou shivered as he poked the waffle and stared at Bakura. Bakura noticed the clock on the wall.

"Oh Ra!"He said panicked "Hurry Ryou! School starts in twelve minutes!".

"How do you know when my school starts?"Ryou asked nervously"How do you even know what school i go to?".

"I read your mind."Bakura said uncomfortably.

He was beginning to feel very awkward about his decision to father the nine year old. Why? Something in the deep reuse's of his mind, something long forgotten, told him he should help Ryou. Ryou reminded him of someone he used to know...

"Um, Mr. Bakura sir?"Ryou tugged on his shirt and said "Your going to have to leave my house while i'm at school.".

Bakura chuckled evilly then paused looking down at the boy.

"I'm staying here Ryou."He chuckled again "I'm going to stay here. I'm going to watch over you now.".

Ryou shuttered and quickly dismissed himself to school. Bakura shook his head at the unfinished breakfast before cleaning up.  
Line break-  
Ryou hurried up the walk to the school doors as the second to last bell rang. He ran down the nearly empty hallway heading to his locker. In his rush, he nearly tripped and ran right into his locker. Getting up, he rubbed his arm and dialed the locker combination. He quickly stuffed his backpack in the small space and grabbed his books. Slamming the locker closed he ran down the hallway to class. Luckily for him, he made it just in time. The bell rang just as he sat down. He sighed in relief as the professor walked in.

"Good morning class!"She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning professor!"Her class answered.  
Ryou was lost in thought about the strange teen who had decided to father him. Why? Where did he come from? Did his dad finally hire someone to watch him?

"Ryou-kun?"The professor asked.

"Huh? Sorry professor. I was just distracted."He apologized politely.

"You would do well to listen Ryou-kun."She said turning back to the now snickering class.

He nodded at her. The questions wouldn't be forgotten though. Soon he was distracted once again.

"Ryou-kun?"The professor seemed agitated at his behavior.

"I'm sorry professor."He said.

"Why don't you come to my office during lunch."She suggested and left it at that.

He nodded at this wondering what he would say. Great. He was in trouble. Unbeknownst to him, Bakura had just began to cause him trouble. Ryou waited for lunch.  
Line break-  
Bakura was sensing distress from something or someone. He couldn't tell were it was coming from and this angered him. He punched the sofa in frustration. Whoever was sending this unnecessary feeling was going to regret messing with him. His blood red eyes burned with frustration at this. He had been sensing distress sense that morning. Then a thought occurred to him. What if it was part of the "mind link" he had discovered? He had no idea what it was capable of yet and hadn't a full understanding of it. Why and how did the "mind link" even exist? Oh well. He wasn't going to let it frustrate him any further. Time to check on Ryou. Bakura willed the mind link to open and discovered something shocking to him. The distress was coming from Ryou! His son was in trouble! Maybe he shouldn't be to worried. After all it was only mental distress. Not physical. He debated with himself whether to read the boys mind or not. Finally he decided to see why his son was having mental anxiety's. Immediately a barrage of questions came at him. All from Ryou.

"Why is that strange teen in my house? What's his purpose for being there? Did dad said him? Is he a dangerous person? Who is he and why does he even care?"Ryou's thoughts echoed around Bakura's mind.

Bakura was shocked at the mistrust and distress he was causing his son. Well he had just randomly walked into his sons life yesterday... But still. He decided to respond to him.

"Ryou why are you frightened?"He asked.

Shocked silence greeted him at Ryou's end of the mind link.

"Ryou?"He asked "Ryou?".

"How are you talking to me?"He said.

"Mind link." He said.

"Stop talking to me! I don't know you?"Ryou thought back "Leave me alone.".

"I can't. I'm going to look out for you now."He said.

"I like it better when i'm alone."He thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ryou. So stop worrying.".Bakura said.

Ryou went silent and stopped talking to him for several minutes.

"Ryou."Bakura asked him.

"Leave me alone."He said.

Bakura listened to him and shut the link. He was going to have to gain the child's trust if he wonted to father him properly. Maybe Ryou didn't wont a dad. But Ryou's thoughts and memories said otherwise. Well why shouldn't the boy not trust him? He was a stranger. But surely he could be trusted. Bakura sighed. He hadn't a clue as to why he even wonted to bother with Ryou. Something similar had happened to someone he used to know from his past. Ryou was in the same situation as that person. Only i he could remember...

Line break-

Ryou sat across from the teacher and frowned at the ground.

"What's wrong Ryou-kun?"The teacher asked.

"My father left again. Then a teen showed up at my house and i don't think father sent him."Ryou said.

"Chances are he probably did and probably forgot to mention it."The teacher tried to help.

Ryou nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just overreacted."He said.

The teacher was probably right. Father was busy so it made sense that he would have forgotten. But that didn't stop him from feeling uneasy about the weird teen.

"Now you better head to lunch."The teacher smiled at him.

Ryou smiled back and ran out of the room.

Line break again-

Ryou opened the door to his house. He looked around for his new guardian.

"Hello?"He called quietly "Mr. Bakura sir?".

"Good afternoon Ryou!"Bakura said entering the room.

Ryou nodded a hello and hurried past him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"Bakura asked.

"Teacher said father sent you."Ryou said venturing "But i don't think so.".

"Your right. Your "Father" didn't send me. I don't even know him. But from the description you've given me i don't like him all that much.". Bakura once again looked angry and threatening.

Ryou shivered at his new guardians angry look. Bakura was scaring him. Bakura seemed to notice his charge was frightened to. So he looked down at him in sympathy.

"I-i should do my homework now."Ryou rushed past him and upstairs.

Bakura shook his head and Headed over to the kitchen. Ryou slammed his door shut and locked he door. He threw his book bag on the bed and opened his notebook. He sat down at his desk and garbed a pencil.

"Ten divided by ten eights equals?"Ryou thought.

"Do you need help Ryou?"Bakura asked.

"Get out of my head!"Ryou thought "Leave me alone.".

Bakura went silent. After a while Ryou was half way done with his math. A knock came at the door. Ryou froze creeping over to the window. A professional looking man stood at the door.

"I'll get it."Bakura spoke through the mind link.

Ryou saw the front door open and the man started confused. Ryou didn't understand. Bakura was there. Why couldn't the man see him? Wait. Was he the only one who could see Bakura? Did that mean...Bakura was a ghost? A chill went up Ryou's spine as he watched the scene play out. Bakura was trying to talk to the man but seemed just as confused as Ryou was. Finally the man gave up and walked away. Bakura closed the door. Ryou noticed something about Bakura before he closed the door. Bakura looked transparent. Ryou knew he was a ghost. He propped a chair against the door and curled up in a corner. Bakura stood in front of the mirror downstairs. He gasped upon not seeing his own reflection. He always had known that he was a spirit or ghost bit now he fully understood. He was dead. For hundreds maybe even thousands of years. His memory didn't serve well so he couldn't quite recall. Just then, a strange sense of fear overcame him. But he wasn't afraid. So that meant it was Ryou. He opened the mind link.

"Ryou what's wrong?"He asked.

"G-Go away Ghost!"He responded.

"Ryou i'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to watch you."He said.

Ryou blocked his side of the link. Bakura sighed. He would get Ryou to trust him. It was going to be easier to watch him when the boy accepted him as his father. But they would get there. He would just have to wait for Ryou to com down.  
End.  
Sorry if it sounds ooc. NOT yaoi. Ok. Enjoy. Chapter three coming soon. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
Bakura- Wow. Your crappy story is still going?  
Invader butterfree -yeah...i'm still going to write it though.  
Ryou- yeah. Why are you complaining anyway? This story is all about us!  
Invader butterfree -saving nny will be updated very soon. On with this thing.  
Chapter 3  
Bakura woke up in a strange room. Well he thought it was a room anyway. The room hadn't any walls or floor and ceilings. It was a purplish and black space that seemed to go on forever. How had he gotten here? Where was here anyway? Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"B-bakura"A Small scared voice said.

He panicked looking around trying to find a way out. Ryou sounded scared and alone. He had to get out of this strange room. Not just for his son but because this room or wherever this was, was strangely familiar. Flashes of strange images flashed through his mind. A scared child's cry...a older mans angered rage. What did this mean?

"Bakura? Where are you?"Ryou called again.

He seemed more afraid that Bakura disappeared because he evidently didn't know where he was. Bakura concentrated hard trying to project himself back into Ryou's room. Just when he was sure he would never be able to escape the horrid room, he blinked and came face to face with Ryou's bedroom door. Slowly he pushed it open to reveal Ryou sitting on his bed staring at the ring as if it could have floated in the air or preformed some other amazing feat.

"Ahem."Bakura said.

Ryou's face lit up somewhat when he saw Bakura. He ran over to him and hugged the teen. Shocked at Ryou's sudden change of heart, he hugged back. Ryou pulled away and smiled awkwardly.

"I-I got scared when you disappeared and i thought you abandon me...Bakura-sama."Ryou said.

"There's no need for formalities son."Bakura kneeled down to the nine year old eye level "So will you except that i'm your dad now?".

Ryou looked uncertainly at him. He shook his head slightly. Bakura sighed. They would get there. It's wasn't as if Ryou's real dad actually cared. After all he had left his nine year old at home alone when he went on a trip to America. At least Ryou would acknowledge that Bakura was his legal guardian for now. Bakura stood up and patted his charge on the head and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Ryou came downstairs wearing his school uniform a few minutes latter. Bakura sat the plate of assorted rice balls and fruit on the table in front of him. As Ryou ate, Bakura tried to read the child's feelings through the mind link. Ryou was nervous but not just because of his new guardian. Something was making him nervous and it stemmed from school. Apparently Ryou could sense Bakura reading his mind because he abruptly cut off the mind link. Once Ryou had left for school, Bakura waited ten minutes then immediately began to try and read the boys mind. He abruptly found himself in a vision and he realized he was seeing things through Ryou's eyes. Domino middle school stood tall in front of him. As the school grew nearer, Ryou's stress level went up. Just as Bakura began to wonder why Ryou was so stressed, a duo of two boys came along. Flashes of memories came from the boy. Bakura concluded that the boys were the school bullies Tristan Taylor and Joey wheeler.

"Hey Bakura!"Joey snapped at Ryou "What are you looking at?".

"N-Nothing!"The boy stuttered.

"Talking back are we?"Tristan questioned.

Ryou shook his head quickly trying to get past. Tristan knocked him back. Ryou blocked his strike with his arm. The other child looked stunned. A collective gasp went up from the children around the trio.

"Why are you afraid?"Bakura thought to him.

"Bakura-sama please help me!"He thought.

Then without warning, Joey swung out at Ryou an hit him hard knocking him down. The collective people gasped. Tristan laughed and kicked Ryou hard. Joey joined in.

"Had enough ya girl?!"Joey smirked.

Bakura felt him holding back tears. He felt his sons pain. Anger flowed through Bakura. How dare they hurt him. He would show them! All of a sudden he found himself in Ryou's position. Wait. He looked down at his hands. They were not his own. They were Ryou's. Tristan and Joey looked confused. The weird kid had just gotten weirder. His hair had blown up to form two spikes in the front and his eyes had turned blood red. Bakura looked up and scowled at the bullies. He snarled before slowly getting to his feet, er Ryou's feet. He stepped toward the tormentors and swung hard at him knocking him down. Both boys were caught off guard. Joey snapped out of it first. He swung but Bakura ducked down and kicked him in his stomach. Joey fell and Bakura kicked him as he had kicked Ryou. Tristan attacked him from behind. Bakura grabbed his swinging arm and a deathly silence fell over the crowd.

"Stay away from Ryou."Bakura growled momentarily forgetting that he seemed to be possessing Ryou's body.

Tristan nodded scared. Bakura threw him down and found he was back in the apartment. Ryou blinked confused. What had happened? Everyone was staring at him in shock. Who beat Joey and Tristan up? What was going on?

"W-Why are you staring at ,m-me?"He asked timidly.

"Your kidding."A random kid said "Ryou. You beat up the school bullies.".

"No i didn't."Ryou said.

They obviously didn't believe him. Why? He had just blacked out for a moment. The two beaten boys were coming back now so Ryou ran into the school and to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. To his great shock, Bakura's image stared back at him in regret.

"What did you do!"He whispered.

"I'm not sure how but i possessed your body for a minute. I took care of your problem."He said.

"You what?!"Ryou said scared "you can do that? You beat up Joey and Tristan and made it even worse because there going to beat me up twice as hard for retaliating!".

Bakura looked saddened that he had fractured his trust with the boy and he sighed. Ryou was shaking with fear.

"Don't be scared."Bakura tried to comfort him "Those who beat you up are the darkness and you are...you are the light. Your the Hikari.".

Ryou looked up his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Really?"He asked quietly.

"Hai. Hikari...light...you are strong and light always prevails over dark."Bakura said.

"But aren't you dark?"He asked.

"Yes. I am yami."Bakura said "I am the dark you. How would you say that in your language?".

"Yami Bakura."Ryou said forgetting his worry for an instant.

"Then i am Yami Bakura."Bakura chuckled.

Ryou laughed at Bakura's efforts of being cheery. The pa system clicked on startling the two.

"Would Ryou Bakura please report to principal kocho's office."The secretary said.

Ryou gulped turning back to the mirror. Bakura stared at him in apology.

"I can face the punishment for my actions."He said.

Ryou shook his head.

"It's my body you used to beat them up so i should take the rap."He said.

"Be careful."Bakura said then fainted away.

Line break-

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Bakura."Principal kocho said.

"I-I'm just tired of being harassed for being different."Ryou said honestly.

He didn't like lieing to the principal or anyone but he couldn't tell the truth. What would that be like? Hey principal kocho! It wasn't me it was a mysterious ghost who possessed me for a minute. He didn't like the sound of that for he knew he would be in the crazy house if he spoke a word.

"Even so you should have told a teacher or someone that would help. Now you must face the consequences."She said.

"Yes miss. Kocho."He said.

"I'll call your father to pick you up. You have a rest of the day suspension."She said reaching for the phone.

"My father is in America."Ryou said quietly.

"Then you'll serve in school suspension."She said "Report to the detention room immediately.".

He nodded and walked away.

Line break-

Ryou sat in the empty detention room alone. He had put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long day. All of a sudden a voice spoke.

"I'm sorry Hikari."It said.

Ryou's head shot off the desk. He looked around and to his great surprise saw Bakura sitting in a desk a few chairs away.

"H-how?"He stuttered.

Bakura shook his head and shrugged.

"I just focused on projecting my image into the real world."He said "Like i do at home.".

Ryou nodded and lay his head back on the desk.

"How about we play a game?"Bakura said.

"What kind of game?"He asked.

Bakura waved his hand over a table and a holographic checkers board appeared. Ryou went and sat across from him. The two engaged in a game until the bell rang.

"Let's go!"Bakura got up.

"It's just lunch."The child said "I'll be back in a few minutes.".

He left the room and bounded down the hall rounding the corner and running strait into principal Kocho.

"Sorry miss. Kocho i was just heading to get lunch-"He was cut off by her.

"Ryo gakusei!"She said "I was just coming to look for you. I called your father and he is returning to Domino in two days to see about your...behavior.".

Ryou stared at her in shock. He couldn't have heard right. This had to be a joke.

"onsha?"He asked.

"Your fathers coming back.".  
End.  
Happy easter everyone.  
Chapter dictionary-  
Onsha- pardon  
Kocho-principal  
Hai-yes  
Yami-darkness  
i don't own yu-gi-oh


	5. Chapter 5

Invader Butterfree- ok chapter five!  
Ryou- My father comes back!  
Bakura- This is sick.  
Invader butterfree- it's father son. By the way, i hired someone to do the disclaimer.

Mokuba- Invader butterfree owns nothing. Except the other characters.  
Yumi -yip!yip!  
Invader butterfree- on with this thing.  
Chapter 5  
Ryou panicked. What was he supposed to say?

"W-what?"He stuttered.

The teacher smiled at him. It was evident she hadn't a clue. Her face fell when she saw the disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"M-my father doesn't care."He said quietly "Why would he? He always leaves me alone.".

She frowned at him in dismay. Well then again, the child did have a point. She saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes and knew this went deeper than his father's home coming.

"Is there something going on at home Ryou?"She asked kneeling to look him in the eye.

He looked away in uncertainly, avoiding eye contact. She frowned at him slightly.

"Is someone or something bothering you?"She asked.

He shook his head and began backing away slowly. He shook his head and turned running back to the detention room. The teacher looked up concerned. As he closed the door behind him, Bakura sensed the stress and anger coming off his son. Ryou slid down the door frame and sat silently staring at the door.

"What's wrong?"He approached him and slid down the next to him.

He turned the shaking boy towards him and saw angry tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Don't cry. Don't cry."He pulled him closer and Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shirt "It's ok.".

He patted the child's head. Ryou shook in anger or fear. Bakura couldn't tell which.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"He whispered.

"F-Father's coming home."He stuttered shaking even more.

"Shh, shh. It's ok."Bakura said.

What?! His so called "father" was coming home?! Why?! Was he going to start caring about Ryou now? From what Ryou had spoke of him, he was rarely home and he never stayed for more than a day. He was completely ignoring his son leaving him to look after himself the second he was old enough to walk. No. He wasn't going to let Ryou be cast aside and ignored like he was worthless again. He would show him. He realized he was growling and glaring daggers at the wall and that Ryou was looking up at him teary eyed and scared.

"So much hurt in in his eyes. So much fear of being abandon again. His "father" has corrupted this little light and left it to burn out alone..."Bakura thought.

"Um, Bakura-San what do i do now?"He asked.

Bakura felt a swirl of emotions coming from the mind link.

"Don't worry."He patted his head again.

The final bell rang telling Ryou to get home. On the way home, Ryou shut his side of the the mind link. This worried Bakura. The boy was obviously feeling more saddened by the home coming than he let on. He didn't deserve this. Light's were meant to shine and glow. Not be dimmed as his father had done to him. Ryou entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Bakura-san i'm going to be alone for a while."He said.

He nodded and left the child alone. As the night went on Bakura made dinner for his light but, Ryou wasn't hungry. Bakura waited for him to come down but, he never did. Finally, around ten thirty Bakura decided to leave Ryou's dinner on the night stand next to his bed. Silently he opened the bedroom door and immediately sensed Ryou was awake. The boy lay in his bed pretending to sleep. Slowly Bakura sat the plate on the nightstand and turned to leave.

"Bakura?"Ryou said quietly.

He turned smiling at the child.

"You should be asleep hikari."Bakura said giving his son a nickname.

"I-i can't."Ryou smiled slightly, then yawned.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll protect you son. You'll never be abandon again."He told him.

Ryou looked uncertain at the shadows as if afraid his father would come out of them. Bakura crossed the room and sat on the boys bed. Ryou lay down and Bakura tucked him in.

"M-my mother used to sing..."Ryou said sheepishly.

Bakura nodded getting the memo. As Ryou fell asleep Bakura sang.

"Deep in the desert, into the village, there's a place for you. Down the dirt streets, under the palm trees i'll be wait for you my son. Down the river, the sun shines down,come away with me. Come away."He sang the lyrics just coming to him "Just down the river, dark falls light the way my son. You are the son of light.".

He finished as Ryou fell asleep. He smiled at him and silently left the room whispering one last thing.

"Good night my Hikari."  
End.  
Sorry it's short and seems kinda like Yaoi. It's NOT. What's Bakura gonna do about this? Only 3-4 chapters left. Saving Nny will be updated really soon. soon along with another chapter of this. Constructive criticism and flames are very welcome and thanks to Yami Bakura1988 for your reviews! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Invader butterfree- ok chapter six!  
Mokuba- Invader butterfree owns nothing.  
Ryou- let's start this chapter.  
Chapter 6  
The morning Ryou woke up he spotted a bluejay out the window and remembered his fathers flight was coming in at the end of the morrow. Hurriedly he got up and got ready for school. Bakura was no where to be found and Ryou hadn't a clue how to contact him over mind link. Breakfast was set out on the table telling the boy that his guardian had at least been around earlier. As he left for school there wasn't any sign of anyone and the air was deathly silent. What was going on? The school yard was empty and the school was as well. Ryou ran scared around the streets trying in vain to locate any one or anything. Just then the sky turned dark and shadows surrounded him until he couldn't see the streets. In fact he was no longer im domino city and he could tell. He was floating in a purple and black shadow filled place were hundreds of dead looking eyes blinked and stared at him. He shivered violently feeling shadows surround him and chill him to the bone with there cold darkness. He felt them consuming him and tearing his soul apart and he screamed in fear and pain. Just then a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ryou?!"It said "Ryou!".

(were bakura is)

Bakura was busy cooking breakfast when he heard a pained fearful scream erupt from the other room. Quickly he rushed over to Ryou's room to find the boy thrashing about on the bed getting tangled in the covers. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he had a pained look on his face. His eyes were screwed tightly shut letting Bakura know the boy was sleeping. He rushed over to the bed and tried to calm the child's thrashing.

"No!"He cried in his sleep "No! Bakura please help me!".

Bakura unsure what to do, shook him and called his name. Ryou took a moment then his eyes snapped open and he gasped sitting bolt upright. He looked around scared so Bakura held him close.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok hikari. Everything's alright now."Bakura said quietly.

Ryou hugged back calming down from the horrible nightmare.

"What happened?"Bakura asked.

"The t-town was abandon. I tried looking for someone but i found myself in a place full of shadows and they were tearing me apart."He shivered.

Bakura patted him on the back. Ryou had calmed down considerably and he was gathering his things for school. Bakura was still trying desperately to form a plan to protect his hikari. His son.

"Bakura-san?"Ryou said quietly.

"Yes?"He said.

"F-Father won't abandon me again will he?"Ryou asked hopefully.

What was he supposed to say? His father barely even acknowledged he had a son. He didn't care at all. Heck, he probably didn't even know his son's name. He was to busy drowning his grief over his wife and daughters death that he didn't see the only thing he had left and it was right in front of him.

"Ryou your father hasn't given you any attention at all."He said slowly.

Ryou looked downcast at this. The pain in his eyes was evident.

"I didn't mean it like that."Bakura said quickly.

"N-No your right. I just didn't see it before."Ryou said.

He left to school leaving Bakura feeling guilty at this. He immediately cast the mind link out and read Ryou's mind. The boy was silent but, Bakura didn't sense any anger or self pity. Satisfied he let him be and went to think of ways to protect Ryou from his father.

Line break-

Ryou entered the school and passed by his classroom on the way to his locker. Suddenly he stopped as he heard the voices of the school bullies Tristan and Joey.

"That wasn't Ryou."Tristan said.

"Then you lying. Other students saw Ryou attack you."The teacher said.

"No. I mean that was Ryou but it wasn't."Tristan said.

"He seemed to turn into a completely different person."Joey said scared "He had a completely different attitude like another personality.".

The teacher was silent for a moment then spoke.

"Thank you boys."The teacher said "You are dismissed.".

Ryou backed away and ran down the hall as he heard the boys exciting the classroom. They thought he had multiple personality's? He was stung. Bakura-san was his guardian now and he was just trying to help.

"Sorry hikari."Bakura's voice whispered in his mind.

He sent an quick it's ok thought back. Joey and Tristan walked by him nervous that he would attack. Ryou headed off to class. The teacher eyed him through the morning. Finally the bell rang.

"Ryou?"The teacher said.

He stopped turning, his brown eyes widening in question.

"The councilor would like to see you."The teacher glanced worriedly at him.

She had never scene Ryou do what Tristan and Joey had described. Whatever had brought on this bought of MPD in the polite white haired nine year old. He nodded and headed off. In the councilors office, the boy sat down uncomfortably in the big chair in front of her desk.

"Hello Ryou."She said.

He shook his hand at her and looked down.

"Tell me Ryou."The lady said "Do you have any recollection of the fight between you, Tristan and Joey? Be honest.".

Ryou was at a loss for words. She could tell if he was lying sense she was trained to do so being a councilor. He couldn't tell the truth either.

"Ryou?"She smiled at him.

"N-Not all of it."He said in defeat.

"Have you "blacked out" any more lately?"She asked concerned.

He shook his head.

"Do you hear voices in your head sometimes?"She asked.

Quickly,a little to quickly, he shook his head. She frowned at him and dismissed him. Ryou sat down to lunch alone. By now Tristan had told everyone about his so called MPD. Ryou spotted the two boys chatting quietly to a group of students and looked away upset. The day went by after that and Ryou found himself home. It was around dusk and the young boy went to his room. Bakura immediately appeared next to him.

"Bakura-san?"Ryou said.

Bakura was lost in thought an neglected to hear him at first.

"otosan?"Ryou asked.

Bakura looked up startled that the boy had finally called him father. He was feeling slightly apprehensive about what he was planning to do about Ryou's father troubles.

"Yes hikari?"He asked.

"What are we going to do about father's homecoming?"He asked.

Line break-

Mr. Bakura arrived home a day early and was just unlocking his apartment door. His son was still home hopefully. Ryou hadn't been to thrilled the last time he had up and left after a brief stop at home after his three year trip to Egypt. He had left some worthless artifacts laying in the apartment but didn't really think Ryou would bother with them. When he entered he saw no sign of his son but heard a voice from the child's room. Maybe he had a guest over. Slowly he approached his son's room and pushed open the door slightly. Ryou sat curled up on the bed alone. Ryou suddenly spoke.

"Y-You won't hurt him to much will you?"He said.

Mr. Bakura was taken aback by this sudden statement. There was no one there. Who was he speaking to?

"Ok otoson."Ryou said leaning over and hugging the air.

Mr. Bakura backed up a step or two. His son was hallucinating that he was there? No that couldn't be. His son probably made up an imaginary father to compensate for the fact his real one was never there. Although the school psychiatrist had called him and said Ryou was suffering from a bought of MPD. She also said there was a good chance he heard voices to. Mr. Bakura was shocked to arrive to the conclusion that his son was insane. He gasped in shock as he realized Ryou was standing right in front of him, the picture of innocence.

"Ryou who were you talking to?"He asked.

Ryou looked alarmed before he quickly looked behind him at something.

"Or someone."Thought Mr. Bakura "He could be seeing things.".

"Ryou?"He said aloud.

"Welcome home father."He said and awkwardly hugged him.

Mr. Bakura gave Ryou a sadden smile. He seemed so sane but in truth from what he'd had heard and just witnessed, he was apparently very unstable. Ryou broke apart from him and went on his way to the kitchen to fix his father dinner.

Line break-

Ten minutes latter, Ryou and his father were sitting down to supper. They sat in awkward silence. Finally, Ryou's father broke the silence with some small talk.

"The school says you're developing MPD?"He asked uncomfortably.

Ryou tensed and let his gaze travel to a point behind Mr. Bakura. His father turned but, saw nothing there. He turned back frowning at Ryou.

"What do you keep looking at?"He asked.

Ryou offered a shrug then commented quietly:

"Are you leaving anytime soon?".

This statement puzzled the him. Ryou sounded desperate for him to say no like his life depended on it. He nodded his head instead. Instantly, Ryou looked downcast.

"I'm going to Pennsylvania in America in two days."He said.

Ryou perked up a small bit at the fact his father was staying for more than a day and cast a "i told you he wasn't that bad" glance at thin air. Mr. Bakura was beginning to get more and more unsettled by this. His son was acting very strange. Just then he noticed a string around his neck.

"Ryou what's that?"He asked gesturing to it.

Ryou looked down then pulled up on the string. A golden colored ring with a triangle in the middle and the eye of Horus followed the string up and into Ryou's hand.

"It's that ring you left here last time you came home for the day."Ryou said.

Mr. Bakura nodded getting a feeling of suspicion. His son was acting way out of line. This wasn't normal for Ryou.

"Who were you talking to earlier today?"He asked nonchalantly.

Ryou cast a glance at the air again.

"Would you stop that?!"Mr. Bakura exclaimed in fear and concern.

His son was turning out to be nuttier than a squirrel.

"What is going on Ryou."He said seriously "I wont the truth.".

"I-i can't tell you"He said uncertainly.

His father sighed.

"Well you seem to be needing a psychiatrist."He said.

Ryou was stung. His father had just got back and was demanding he see a psychiatrist. Meanwhile, Bakura was standing behind Mr. Bakura glaring daggers at him. It was apparent, even if Ryou didn't get it, that Ryou's father thought he was insane. By psychiatrist he was implying that he send the boy to a nut house. Angry, Bakura decided to have a word with Ryou's father latter. Dinner was finished in a awkward silence. Ryou lept up to clear the dishes. His father watched him not trusting him. Ryou retreated to his room for the night. It was getting dark now and the dim lighting in the house made the Bakura resident's seem eerie. Bakura was wandering the apartment giving his son some alone time when he heard a whispered hushed voice.

"Yeah."It was coming from the dimly lit kitchen "He was talking to someone.".

Silence as Bakura crept up to listen at the door.

"Yeah. He must hear voices."The voice said.

It was Ryou's father talking to someone on the phone. Bakura growled as his red eyes found the phone book open on the table. The pages were turned to the number of the local asylum/psychiatrist. He was going to send Ryou to the crazy house?! The child was perfectly sane. Who would send there nine year old boy to the nut house? The fear in Ryou's father's voice was startling. Bakura tensed as he sensed a presence behind him. Ryou had been listening. For how long, Bakura hadn't a clue. He knew this had to end when he saw the pain and hurt in the boys chocolate eyes. He was betrayed. He was abandon. He was not trusting and worst of all, his spirit was broken. He was broken down inside from years of neglect and abandonment. Hurt and sadden from being pushed away by the only family he had left. The light was burning out. It was broken and would never be completely fixed again. Rage filled Bakura. Rage at Ryou's father. Rage at himself for not protecting his light more. Rage so intense, Ryou backed up.

"Ryou."He said putting all the hatred and malice into his voice "Why don't you rest in your soul room tonight. I'll get you out of this mess.".

Ryou nodded. Then he looked confused.

"H-How do i get to my soul room?"He asked.

Bakura slapped himself in the face for forgetting Ryou didn't know enough about controlling the shadows, like he himself seemed to have the power to do, to get there.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."He said gently.

Ryou did as he was told and a moment latter his eyes snapped open. Bakura wasn't a bit unsettled by Ryou's soulless blank expression. He to closed his eyes and transported himself to Ryou's soul room. The boy sat in the middle of the soul room and looked up as Bakura came in. The room was yellow all around and random things were strewn across the floor. A small bed sat in a corner. Ryou stood looking around in wonder at the strange place.

"I'm going to take over so you need to sleep."Bakura said.

Ryou hopped into the bed immediately and pulled the covers up to his chin. The soul room's lighting dimmed as Ryou fell asleep. Bakura patted his head and smiled slightly. His son would be safe here. He took over.

Line break-

Ryou's father had gotten off the phone. Suddenly he heard a noise in the hall. He was surprised to find his son standing there completely still with a blank expression on his face. This was unnatural for any person. He waved his hand in front of Ryou's face but he didn't respond. His eyes were lifeless and starred at nothing.

"Ryou?!"He said.

A soft glow came from under Ryou's shirt were the ring was tucked out of sight. Ryou's father stepped back in shock as the rings glow got brighter then stopped. In front of him,Ryou's hair spiked into two devil like spikes in the front and his eyes changed quickly. They darkened from brown to blood red and he no longer had an air of calm innocence around him. He seemed deadly and very, very angry. His red eyes flew up to look at him and they glinted with hatred and rage. He gasped at the sudden change in his son. This wasn't his son. It couldn't be. "Ryou" smiled evilly before speaking in a rough deepish voice.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?".  
End.  
Sorry it's kinda cheesy and rushed. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Son of a thief chapter six (real chapter six)  
Invader butterfree- sorry about the chapter mix up last chapter. Mokuba get over here and do the disclaimer.  
Mokuba- invader butterfree owns Nothing.  
Invader butterfree- dam right. Sorry to inform all readers that this is the chapter in witch this story was rated T for. Any words?  
Ryou- can i swear?  
Invader butterfree- only in the disclaimer.  
Bakura- can i swear?  
Invader butterfree- hell yes! This is your chapter!  
Bakura- oh Ra yes! This almost makes up for the fact that you made me Ryou's father in this fic.  
Invader butterfree- yes it does.  
Chapter six  
Mr. Bakura stared in shock. Ryou had just transformed into someone else, although the person looked like Ryou.

"Who the hell are you?!"He said.

The beginnings of hate and rage were becoming present in Ryou's eyes. Shadows seemed to surround him as he balled his hands into fist. When he spoke his voice was deeper than Ryou's and it held a fear educing tone to it.

"You hurt him."He stated gravely "You abandon your son when he needed you the most.".

Mr. Bakura was searching for signs that Ryou still existed in but, when he met his sons eyes he saw nothing but hate and the gleam of what he misinterpreted as insanity.

"You question my hikari's sanity?!"Ryou looked absolutely outraged.

He Reasoned that he could talk himself out of the situation and com Ryou down enough that he would take back control from his other personalty.

"If your not Ryou, who are you?"He asked again in a calm tone.

Ryou sneered at him.

"You have the audacity to accuse hikari of having multiple personality's?!"Ryou snapped "You should be ashamed. Your son is sane. I am not a figment of his imagination.".

Ryou paced to the left looking slightly amused yet angry and ready to strike.

"I assure you i am quiet real."He chuckled slightly "In fact i can prove Ryou and i are to different people. You must be quiet though. I'm afraid he's resting.".

The older man gasped as shadows crept up and consumed the room. A watery image of a yellow room strewn with random objects came into view. Sleeping on a bed in the corner of the room was Ryou. Mr. Bakura ran toward his son but Ryou disappeared.

"You can't reach him. He's hidden away in the shadows."Bakura said "You'll never see him again.".

Without warning, Bakura struck pulling a knife from a nearby drawer. He knocked Mr. Bakura down and held the knife to his neck. Mr. Bakura tried to pull his troubled son away from him but Bakura smirked and began scraping the knife against his "Fathers" arm and suddenly struck out sticking the but of the knife into a pressure point. Mr. Bakura's eyes grew wide as he fell backward. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ryou smirking at him. Then with a small forced plead of

"Ryou!".

He passed out.  
Line break-  
When Mr. Bakura woke up his first thought was to find his son.

"Ryou!"He called panicking "Ryou!".

Finding Ryou's other personality had taken him he threw the window open and shouted out his sons name. Not seeing him he ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"He said in a raspy voice "My son ran away.".

Unbeknownst to him, outside his apartment a small shadowy figure was smirking. It then turned and ran.  
End.  
This is it. No more chapters in this story. Theirs going to be a sequel though. I own nothing! Enjoy! Sequels gonna be up soon.


End file.
